


Life Ball 2022

by AlexaCardew



Series: STIUTK verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Life Ball, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine cut their honeymoon in Paris short because Blaine wrote the new Life Ball song and Kurt is invited to be part of the fashion show. They meet up with Mercedes in Vienna. Basically fluff - inspired by me freezing my a** of outside the Life Ball in Vienna tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Ball 2022

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a Klaine Europtrip but I went to the Life Ball again tonight and I just had to write this. The Eurotrip one shot will happen at some point but I'm just super busy with work and another story right now, and on top of that I lost my outline on set.
> 
> This is set after their wedding when they go to Europe again for their honeymoon.

"I still can't believe they asked you to compose the new Life Ball song," Kurt gushes again while they prepare for their flight from Paris to Vienna. It's been nine years since the first HIV positive child got cured, but people still get infected unfortunately. Luckily, while there still is no vaccine, there is a cure nowadays but donations are still important so that people with no health insurance or living in developing countries get access to the medication as well.

"Well, I remember how much you liked Vienna," Blaine teases him and Kurt blushes because they did some things in a gay bar – after making sure no one recognized him – people shouldn't be doing in public. But they had gotten caught up in the fan free zone and the apparent liberalism of Europe at the time.

"And don't make this bigger than it is. After all I wasn't the one who was invited to participate in the fashion show. Or that Mercedes is actually the one performing the song," Blaine reminds him, and Kurt smiles bashfully.

He still doesn't know why the organizer Gerry Kessler asked him to be part of the fashion show because – well – there are people a lot more famous than him, but he is thrilled nonetheless.

"We should go back to that bar before the event, before people in Vienna know who you are as well," Blaine suggests after they finish packing their suitcases. "Personally, I think everyone should know who you are, but it would be nice to go out and have fun without people coming up for your autograph," he continues as an afterthought and Kurt agrees, though just thinking of that club makes him blush.

"Can we go back to Salzburg as well before we have to leave?" Kurt asks after promising Blaine that yes, they can go clubbing before the charity event.

"Whatever you want, husband," Blaine replies and Kurt beams at him, because it's still the best word in the world. When he is sure Blaine isn't looking he reverently strokes the new ring on his finger, the symbol of what they shared for over ten years.

"And maybe, next time we could bring our kids, show them around your favorite places?" Blaine asks, when they are on their way to the airport and Kurt's eyes widen.

"I know we haven't really talked about it yet, but I'd like to have one soon. We are both in a good place in our career, so yeah," his husband trails off and Kurt takes his hand into his own.

"To be quite honest, I'm not ready to share you yet, but maybe in a year or two," he replies, because while he wants kids as well, sometimes he worries that he will turn out like his dad, and like he told Blaine, he wants to enjoy being married for a bit first.

The subject doesn't come up again after Blaine assures him that he'll wait until Kurt's ready and three hours later they touch down in Vienna. They are picked up by a life ball car and invited to a dinner the same night, and while they'd rather get dinner on their own before they go clubbing, they agree because former presidents Clinton and Obama will be there as well.

After meeting many important people and the man that paved the way for them to get married in Ohio, they sneak out a side entrance and hail a cab, which takes them to a club in the center of Vienna. The place is crowed – it's a Friday night after all – but Kurt soon learns that his wedding ring really does keep the guys away.

One or two come up to him during the course of the evening, recognizing him from Wicked and the Life Ball announcement but they are relaxed and want nothing more but tell him how they are looking forward to seeing him on the catwalk

Two hours later they are both sweaty from dancing in a confined space, and Kurt collapses on an empty bench in a corner.

"We're getting old," he complains. "Barely, two hours in and I want nothing but go home and cuddle."

Blaine just chuckles. "Kurt, we're twenty eight. We are definitely not old."

But his husband doesn't complain when Kurt drags him outside to find a cab and especially not when Kurt recovers enough in the hotel room to ravish him.

* * *

The next day, Kurt's busy with fitting for his outfit, while Blaine has brunch with Mercedes who arrived late the previous night.

"I guess you have to play tour guide for me when this is over," she tells him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Blaine gives her a sympathetic smile because he knows jetlag can be a bitch.

"Can you believe I've never been to Europe before," she continues and Blaine shakes his head. His best memories come from his and Kurt's post graduation trip to Europe though they got lost once or twice.

"Sure, but we are leaving the day after tomorrow. Kurt wants to go back to Salzburg, because of 'The Sound of Music'". He will never regret introducing Kurt to the movie, but sometimes his husband can go a bit overboard with his enthusiasm.

"Why, am I not surprised?" Mercedes replied. "Would it be okay if I tagged along, though? I don't want to disrupt your honeymoon."

"Oh, trust me. We've done plenty of honeymooning in Paris," Blaine tells her without even blushing, because Mercedes is one of the few L.A based friends who has never walked in on them. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to room with Santana and Brittany and extend an open invitation to drop by to Puck.

"But enough about me and Kurt. What's going on in Mercedes Jone's life? I hear talk that you might be up for a Grammy this year."

"And you might be too if you had produced my second album," she quips and Blaine gives her an apologetic smile.

"You know I would have love to, but I just didn't have the time. But at least I got to write this song for you."

The catch up with each other a bit more after that, because while they both live in L.A they actually don't see one another that much anymore because they are all incredibly busy.

Kurt returns a few hours later, after his fitting and a run through for the show, and the three of them head out to show Mercedes around the inner city.

* * *

"It's amazing," Kurt whispers from where they are standing right next to the stage. "Looking at all those extravagant costumes I feel really plain."

"You could never look plain, even if you wore a garbage bag," his husband is quick to assure him and Kurt thanks him with a kiss. No one cares if they kiss in public here, because there are so many other same sex couples around them and the world has come far since they were teenagers.

When Mercedes comes up to them a few minutes later to get ready for her performance she looks amazing in her purple gown.

"I approve," Kurt tells her before hugging her for good luck. Because as much as he wishes he could be performing as well, he is proud of his best friend.

"Next time, we'll sing a duet," his best friend replies and Kurt sighs. "As much as I want that to happen, I rather we did not need charity events like this any more because no one would ever get infected anymore. But as long as it exists, I'm hoping we can do that one day."

Mercedes' performance is amazing as always and Kurt kisses his husband softly on the lips while they listen.

"I love this song. I'm so proud of you," he tells Blaine who smiles bashfully. "Thank you, I want you to be."

"There will never come a day when I won't be," Kurt promises, before he steps behind the curtain to wait for his own cue.

"Don't trip," Blaine calls after him and Kurt glares at his husband. "Great now, you jinxed it," he complains.

He doesn't, and he, his husband and his best friend end up having a fabulous time in the historic town hall till the early hours of the morning.

Yes, Kurt definitely enjoyed begin a newly wed, especially because it meant that no one batted an eyelid when their PDA at the aftershow party got a little out of hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know what the Life Ball is. It's Europe's biggest HIV/Aids charity and just today it brought together Elton John, Bill Clinton, Hillary Swank, Fergie, Barbara Eden, Adam Lambert and many more to accept money for their charities.
> 
> And if you'd like to see more in this little 'verse, just let me know what you are interested in :)


End file.
